A Final Goodbye
by Datguy N Disguy
Summary: This came to me, and I didnt want to forget it. This is what love does to people when their love is strong. Please Review, it makes me happy. WARNING: Sad Story
1. Chapter 1

**A Final Goodbye**

**I wrote a story in my English class and it seemed really good. My teacher liked it and she said that I should write stories about anything that was on my mind. I took her advice and this is one of my stories that I wrote. This is about losing someone you love. Please Review, it shows me that people care and that they have opinions on my writing. I don't want anyone to feel sorry, but if you do, thank you. I changed my story so it would fit in this category so it will be slightly differently than the original I wrote. This takes place at the end of the movie, after the stampede, if Kate didn't get a chance to admit her love for Humphrey. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Humphrey just saved Kate, Winston, and Tony from the stampede of caribou and Kate was hit in the head. Humphrey jumped over her, shielding her from the hooves of the caribou with his body. After the dust cleared, Humphrey moved away from Kate's body and watched as she slowly stood up. Humphrey felt dizzy and stood up to walk, but fell to the ground unconscious.<p>

Winston ran over to his daughter and looked over her to see if she was alright.

"I-I'm alright. What happened?" Kate asked, rubbing her head.

"You were hit in the head and fell unconscious." Winston's eyes grew wide when he realized that Humphrey shielded her.

"Humphrey!" Winston shouted as he turned to see Humphrey on the ground, bleeding from his cuts and from his ears.

"No, no, no! Eve! We need to help Humphrey!" Winston shouted as he lifted Humphrey's limp body on his shoulders and took off to his den. Eve was right behind him along with both the Eastern and Western Pack.

Winston ran into his den and placed Humphrey on the ground. Eve ran in with leaves and some medicine herbs. Eve instantly began to work on Humphrey, trying to save his life. Kate walked into the den and sat down with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong with him? Is he going to be alright?" Kate asked. Eve ignored her daughter and began to place the herbs on Humphrey's cuts. When Eve was finished she stepped away with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked. Eve looked at Kate and walked past her. Kate stared at Humphrey, cuts and dried blood over his face, coming from his ears.

"Winston, Humphrey's in a coma." Eve said in a sad tone. Kate heard the conversation between her parents and tears started to pour down her face. Winston walked in the den and sat next to his daughter and Humphrey.

"Kate, is he the one you love?" Winston asked. Kate wiped her tears away and looked at her father.

"Y-yes, I love him. But now he's in a coma and he will never know that." Kate said as new tears came down her face. Winston hugged his daughter and looked at Humphrey.

"Thank you, Humphrey. For what you did for my daughter." Winston said as he hugged his daughter tighter, tears now slowly making their way down his cheeks.

"I… love… you." A raspy voice answered in the silence. Winston and Kate looked around and saw that no one was in the den but them.

"Kate." The raspy came again. Winston and Kate looked at Humphrey and saw that his mouth was open.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked as she wiped her tears away. Humphrey didn't respond, but just laid their on the ground, breathing slowly.

"Dad, did you hear that?" Kate asked. Winston nodded and pulled Kate outside.

"Kate, Humphrey is in a coma. That means he could come back at any time. Hopefully he would come back to us soon." Winston explained. Kate nodded and walked back in the den.

"Kate, honey. Are you in here?" Eve called out.

"Yeah. I'm with Humphrey." Kate responded. Eve walked next to her daughter and sighed.

"I don't know how long he will be in the coma, but he will need food and water while he's out." Eve told Kate. Kate nodded and watched as her lover is in a coma.

**2 Weeks Later**

Kate has been taking care of Humphrey for 2 weeks since he's been in a coma. Kate has been thinking that he will never come back, making her lose hope. But, every time she would think that, she would remember what he said the first day.

_"I… love… you." _

"I love you too." Kate said to herself.

**2 More Weeks**

Humphrey still hasn't come back and Kate started to get the feeling that Humphrey was gone. Kate would occasionally cry to sleep with Humphrey next to her. One day Kate woke up to find out that Humphrey was gone.

Kate started to get excited, that he was finally awake and ran out of the den to see where Humphrey was at. Kate looked around, but couldn't see him. Kate sniffed the air trying to get a scent and found one. Kate was building with excitement and followed the scent.

Kate followed the scent to a river, but lost it. Kate looked around and saw movement off in the distance. Kate ran towards the movement and jumped out. What Kate saw made her want to cry. The Western Pack was getting ready for Humphrey's burial. Kate saw her dad sitting next to a small hole, and walked over.

"This is it? This is where it ends?" Kate asked as she sat next to her dad. Winston nodded and looked at his daughter.

"His burial will be tomorrow. I'm sorry Kate. This morning he was cold. He must have been dead that night. I'm sorry." Winston said in a sorrow voice. Kate scanned the area and saw Humphrey's body next to the hole.

Kate started to tear up and walked towards his body. Kate sat next to his body and hugged it. His body was cold, almost freezing. Kate didn't want to let go but she had to. Kate sat up and looked at her first love.

"I love you, and will miss you. But we will be together." Kate said as she walked away. The day turned into night and the pack was home, sleeping early for the burial tomorrow. Kate woke up early in her parents den and began to cry silently.

Kate walked out of the den and sat at the edge. The moon was shining, leaving a silver glow across the valley.

"I love you." Kate said to herself as she began to cry. Kate has been crying for about 10 min. before she stopped and saw that the dirt beneath her was now mud. Kate looked at her mom and dad sleeping in the den peacefully and looked at the ground.

Kate was at the edge for about 5 min. before she walked down and headed towards where Humphrey was being buried. Kate reached the burial and saw that Humphrey's body started to decay. Kate walked towards his body and lied next to it, crying.

"I love you. I want you here with me, but I'll see you soon. I promise." Kate said as she kissed his cold lips. Kate got up and walked towards the valley where Humphrey shielded her. Kate sat in the middle of the valley and looked up at the moon.

Kate inhaled and exhaled slowly, calming herself. Kate breathed in and gave a loud bark. The bark shattered the quiet night, alerting the caribou at the top of the valley. Soon the caribou started to jump, and then finally gallop down the valley, towards Kate.

Kate smiled as the caribou got closer and closer to her.

"I love you all, see you soon Humphrey."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo! What's going to happen? Come back later and find out. PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A Final Goodbye**

**Well, this is going to be the last chapter of this story. I hope you will enjoy this as much as I did when I wrote about it. Please Review and I will be making the prequel and sequel of Aftermath. Enjoy.**

The sounds of the thundering hooves of the caribou were getting louder and louder as every second passed by. Kate stood her ground and smiled as the stampede grew closer. Timed slowed down when the caribou were at least a hundred feet away.

Images of Kate's life flashed before her eyes. Her mother when she was born. Her sister when she was born, and when she meet Humphrey. Her memories skipped time when they were pups and they flailed through the air. Kate going to Alpha school until next Spring. Then when her and Humphrey were tranquilized, and sent to Idaho to repopulate. Meeting Marcel and Paddy at the golf course, and then riding in the truck.

Humphrey needing to use the restroom, the mud slides, then the night in the den. An image of Humphrey playing with the bear cub, getting attack and sliding down the mountain.

Kate had tears in her eyes, remembering their adventure together. Then the image that played like a movie in her head when she remembered howling with Humphrey. Tears rushed down her face as she remembered his howl. Kate's happy memoir was interrupted when she remembered seeing Humphrey in her parents den, in a coma. Humphrey's bloody and cut up body from the stampede.

The final image was the one where she kissed him. Feeling his cold lips on hers wasn't enough, but she knew she would see him soon, she promised. Kate's eyes flashed open and saw the caribou in front of her. The caribou ran, non-stop towards Kate, not knowing she was there.

**(Sky View)**

A horde of dust and the sound of thunder were heading south of the valley, something must have started this. The dust never seemed to stop, and continued on to the end of the valley. As the dust cleared from where the caribou has just cleared through, there was a figure in the middle of the valley.

**(Kate's POV)**

I opened my eyes to see an endless void of darkness around me. I looked around and saw nothing. Just then a white light shined up above, and a figured slowly floated down. The light dimmed until it was no more, leaving a grey figure on the ground before me.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Please. Tell me why." A voice called out. I walked towards the voice and it came from the body lying in front of me.

"Please, don't leave me. I love you." The voice cried out. I recognized the voice to be humphrey's and I grew with excitement.

"Humphrey!" I yelled as I ran and jumped on the figure, just to go right through it.

"What the?" I asked as I turned around and saw him hugging a body. I walked closer and saw that he was holding a mangled and bloody tan wolf in his arms.

"Humphrey?" I asked as I looked closely.

"Please, please come back to me. I need you Kate." Humphrey cried on the body. I was stricken with fear.

"Wh-what's happening? I'm here, not there, and Humphrey died in his coma? What's happening to me!" I screamed as I got a headache.

**(3rd POV)**

Kate laid on the ground as she was trampled by the stampede of caribou. Humphrey was crying into her shoulder as he held her in his arms.

"Please Kate, please come back to me. I need you." Humphrey cried. Kate lied motionless in the middle of the valley. It was night time and Kate has killed herself. Humphrey didn't know why she killed herself, but he had to let her parents know of their daughter's passing. Humphrey lifted Kate's body on his back and took off to her parents den.

Once Humphrey was at the entrance, he set Kate down and walked in the den.

"S-sir. Wake up!" Humphrey shouted as tears came down his face. Winston jumped out of his sleep and stared at a crying Humphrey.

"Humphrey, why are you here! Why do you have blood all over you?" Winston questioned. Humphrey began to wail as he turned and walked out of the den to Kate's body. The sound of his cry woke Eve and she was puzzled.

"Something's wrong. I know it." Winston told Eve as they ran out of the den and came upon Kate's battered body.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!" Eve shouted as she jumped on Humphrey with tears in her eyes. Eve was choking Humphrey to death and Winston pulled Eve aside before she was able to kill him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE GIRL HUMPHREY!" Winston shouted as tears fell down his face.

"S-sir, I d-didn't do any-anything. I fou-found Kate li-like this. Swear." Humphrey cried as he looked away from Winston and Eve.

"My poor baby!" Eve cried as she hugged Kate's lifeless body. Humphrey cried even harder when he saw Kate's parents cry at their dead daughter.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Eve screamed as she lunged at Humphrey, knocking both of them off the ledge. Humphrey fell with Eve on top of him, barking and scratching his face.

"Why did you!" Eve cried as she massacred his face.

"I lo-love yo-you… Kate." Humphrey said as his face was now a bloody mess. Eve heard what he said but already swung her paws one last time, slicing his throat open. Eve stood up and looked at the now deceased wolf of the one that loved her daughter.

"EVE, NO!" Winston shouted as he ran to Humphrey's side. Winston was too late, Humphrey was killed for something he didn't do.

"Eve. Why? Humphrey didn't do it. Kate said so herself." Winston explained as his eyes were full of tears.

"He killed our daughter." Eve replied in her own defense.

"You must read this. Kate wrote it." Winston said and he walked back up the slope. Eve followed him and saw writings in the damp soil.

_Dear mom, dad, Lilly, and everyone else,_

_I can't go on without Humphrey. I know he's been in a coma for a month, but I love him. I visited him today and I know you said he was dead dad, but I want to be with him. Forever. I love him with all my heart and I know he loves me. I have decided to join him in death, and by the time you read this, I will be gone forever from this world. I love you all, but don't think bad of me for killing myself. I did this for a loved one and this love I had for Humphrey was too big for me to handle with him gone. Tell Lilly I love her and to stay strong while I'm gone. I also want you to be strong, please do it for me. I didn't want to tell you in person because I know you would have stopped me, but it's my decision. I want to be with Humphrey forever, and if he's gone, I want to be gone with him. I am sorry for leaving you with heavy hearts, but please, remember that I will always love you all._

_Kate_

Eve stared at Winston with a confused look while tears streamed down her face.

"Humphrey wasn't in a coma, she was. But what I don't get is that this is what exactly happened to her, but she says it happened to Humphrey." Eve asked. Winston sighed and looked up at the stars.

"She must have seen this through Humphrey's eyes when she was in the coma. Replacing her body with him. I love you Kate, my daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats the end of my story. Please enjoy this story that I wrote some time ago, but like always, thank you for your support. Peace.<strong>

**Again, I have noticed that some of you are confused on the story on the way it ended.**

**So I am going to clear it up.**

****KATE was in the coma in the first place, not Humphrey. Kate was seeing 'Humphrey' through his eyes. BUT, while she was doing so, instead of her seeing 'herself' she saw Humphrey. Kate was so heartbroken that 'Humphrey' was 'dead' that she killed herself. Humphrey was actually taking care of Kate, but one day she was gone just like in the story. Humphrey woke up in the middle of the night and followed Kate's scent. He soon heard the sound of the stampede, but was too late to save her. And that's where my story leads to where Eve kills Humphrey for 'killing' her daughter.****

**Hope it cleared it up.**


End file.
